A fuel injection system for supplying fuel to a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine with external ignition as a function of operating characteristics is described in the German Published Patent Application No. 28 29 057. The fuel injection system includes a metal fuel rail connected via at least one branch line to at least one fuel injector, the branch line being configured as a metal tube and being connected to the fuel injector by a screw connection. A readily bendable metal is used as branch line material. Provided between the screw connection on the branch line and the fuel injector is a metallic, thin-walled bellows in the form of a corrugated tube bellows, by which a lateral offset between the starting point of the branch line at the fuel rail and the fitting position of the fuel injector is compensated.
The fuel injection system described in German Published Patent Application No. 28 29 057 provides that the screw connection requires special forms of the corrugated tube bellows. The corrugated tube bellows may not be releasably connected to the screw connection or the fuel rail. Simple, rapid assembly of the fuel rail may be hampered.
A tube line connection in the form of a corrugated tube that is supposed to inhibit or prevent transfer of vibration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,355. The corrugated tube is surrounded on the outside by a sleeve that does not touch the corrugated tube and is rigidly connected on one end to the one tube section. On its other end, the sleeve is sealed with respect to the other tube section by a flexible seal. A flange of a retaining nut is force-fit into the corrugation arranged in each case at the end of the corrugated tube. The corrugated tube is fastened to adjacent tube sections by the retaining nut.
Other systems include arrangements that include multiple parts and may not permit rapid, simple assembly.